Hilang atau Lenyap
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Memang egois, tapi ia memintanya untuk tidak menunggunya, "Percayalah padaku, aku akan kembali." [MidoAka]


Pagi itu, ia bangun lebih cepat dari hari-hari yang lalu. Ia menguap, dan meregangkan otot-ototnya sedikit. Ia meraih kacamata berbingkai hitam di sisi meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, setelah sebelumnya menatap wajah tidur kekasihnya. Begitu damai, lembut, seperti anak kucing. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya saat terjaga, sinis, mengintimidasi, dan menyeramkan. Walau bagi Shintarou, Seijuuro tetaplah Seijuuro.

Midorima Shintarou mengecup puncak kepalanya, "selamat pagi, aku harap kau bangun seusai aku memasak untukmu. Aku tahu kau lelah, sayang. Jadi, biarkan aku yang memasak, dan kuharap rasanya tidak buruk." Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

**Hilang atau Lenyap**

**Kuroko no Basket©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: OOC, mungkin Typo bertengger di fic ini, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain. Saya bukan orang yang sempurna(?)**

**Dipersembahkan untuk ****Kacang Metal ****yang sudah memberi prompt untuk 'Main Diksi' versi greget kita, hoho.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi Seijuuro (yang kini menjadi Midorima Seijuuro) dan Midorima Shintarou, sudah hidup bersama cukup lama. Dahulu mereka teman satu sekolah saat di bangku SMP. Di SMA, hubungan mereka merenggang, dan untungnya pada saat bangku kuliah mereka bertemu kembali. Memang, mereka mengambil fakultas yang berbeda—Shintarou di kedokteran, dan Seijuuro di ilmu bisnis. Yah, Shintarou sudah sangat terbiasa dengan situasi apapun bersama Seijuuro.

Pagi ini, Shintarou hendak memasak omeletuntuk sarapan. Memang, Shintarou merasa kesulitan di awal. Tapi ia mulai terbiasa. Ia menggumamkan pesan Seijuuro, 'jangan terlalu banyak garam, beri sedikit lada, kocok telur sampai rata, beri topping sesukamu, aduk sedikt lalu tuang pelan-pelan ke dalam teflon, tunggu sampai bagian bawahnya kering, baru di balik agar matang di kedua sisinya.' begitu kira-kira.

Sekarang ini Shintarou berada di tahap 'balik agar kedua sisinya matang'. Jujur, bagi Shintarou itu adalah bagian tersulit saat membuat omelet. Dan lagi, omelet yang ia masak cukup lebar. Akan memalukan jika omeletnya robek. Sebenarnya tidak masalah memakan omelet dengan bentuk acak-acakan. Tapi bagi Seijuuro, itu tidak cantik, tidak sempurna.

Ia berusaha membalik omelet, tapi genggaman pada tangannya menghentikannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Seijuuro yang masih terkantuk-kantuk berusaha membantunya, "kalau soal membalik omelet, biar aku saja." ujarnya, walau dengan nada lemas—karena memang ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Shintarou tersenyum tipis, "lho, kok bangun?" tanyanya sembari menyerahkan spatula pada Seijuuro, dan mengelus puncak kepalanya, "aku kira kau akan bangun pukul sembilan."

Seijuuro mendecih, masih mengantuk memang membuat emosinya sedikit lebih sensitif, "Oh, memangnya aku ini siapa? Kau kira aku akan tidur sebelas jam? Aku tidak sedang hibernasi, Shintarou." jawabnya ketus. Seijuuro membalik adonan dengan cepat. Bentuknya sempurna, tidak robek.

Seijuuro menguap, "sepertinya kau memakai banyak lada." Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma omelet itu, lalu ia mematikan kompor, "bau ladanya menyengat sekali, omong-omong." Ia mengangkat teflon menjauhi kompor, dan menyajikan omelet itu ke atas piring.

Seijuuro mengambil garpu, mencicipi omelet itu. Ia tersenyum, "oh, sudah mulai bisa memasak, eh?" Seijuuro mengambil lagi dan menyerakannya pada Shintarou, "coba kau cicipi, asinnya pas, meski ladanya terlali banyak. Tumben sekali kau tidak meracuniku dengan menaruh garam sebanyak satu sendok makan. Saat itu kau seperti hendak membuatku terkena darah tinggi." Seijuuro terkekeh, mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Shintarou belajar memasak.

Shintarou memerah malu, ia ingat kesalahannya dulu saat menambahkan garam terlalu banyak pada omeletnya. Hasilnya, Seijuuro memuntahkan makanannya begitu mencoba pertama kali, "j-jangan ungkit-ungkit itu! Salah siapa memaksaku untuk memasak?!" jawabnya.

Seijuuro terkekeh mendengar jawaban malu-malu yang terlontar dari bibir orang tersayangnya itu. Ia menggeret Shintarou menuju meja makan. Omelet ia letakkan di meja. Saking semangatnya, ia melupakan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Dan itu mengundang tawa bagi Shintarou. Seijuuro mengambil nasi untuk mereka berdua, dan mulai sarapan bersama.

_**Pip pip pip**_

Shintarou tersentak, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Di saat seperti ini? Saat ia sedang bersantai dengan pendamping hidupnya? Ah ayolah, itu menyebalkan. Ia membuka pesan yang masuk. Siapa tahu saja penting. Dan itu membuat Shintarou segera bangkit dari duduknya. Seijuuro yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya pun bertanya, "ada apa, Shin?"

"Aku harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit. Maaf, memang hari ini aku libur, tapi ini darurat. Tolong jaga rumah sampai aku kembali, jangan bukakan pintu jika bukan aku, oke? Maafkan aku, Sei." Shintarou buru-buru mengganti pakaian dan beranjak keluar, "aku berangkat!"

Seijuuro terdiam, dan hanya menatap punggung Shintarou yang perlahan menjauh. Seijuuro tersenyum tipis, "ah, resiko dokter, ya?" Ia terkekeh sendiri, "yang penting kau harus kembali, Shin sayangku. Harus kau tahu, aku bosan menunggu."

* * *

Sudah berjam-jam Shintarou pergi. Seijuuro sampai-sampai sudah terbangun dari tidur siangnya, sudah bersih-bersih, sudah memasak. Hari sudah sore, namun Shintarou belum juga kembali. Paling lama, saat seperti tadi, ia akan kembali kurang dari empat jam. Ia pergi pukul sepuluh tadi, dan sampai pukul lima sore, ia tak kunjung kembali.

Ia mulai bosan, biasanya jam-jam segini ia akan bersantai sembari minum teh dengam Shintarou. Mengobrol urusan pekerjaan masing-masing, berdebat, dan masih banyak lagi. Astaga, Seijuuro sepertinya memang tipikal orang yang mudah bosan.

_**Cklek**_

Suara itu datang dari pintu depan, ah benar, Shintarou sudah kembali. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri Shintarou. Dan terkejutlah ia melihat rekan kerja sesama dokter—yang tidak begitu ia kenal—merangkul Shintarou. Sepertinya ia atasan Shintarou. Seijuuro menyadari sesuatu, pipi Shintarou sudah sangat merah.

"Maaf mengagetkan Anda, saya adalah orang yang tadi pagi memerintahkannya untuk datang ke rumah sakit." ia berusaha menidurkan tubuh besar Shintarou ke sofa dekat sana, "begini, saya menemukannya nyaris pingsan saat hendak keluar dari rumah sakit. Saya sebenarnya hendak memeriksa keadaanya tadi, tapi ia bersikukuh ingin pulang. Jadi kuantarkan ia pulang," jelasnya panjang lebar, "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." dokter itu berpamitan lalu beranjak pulang.

Seijuuro masih mematung, ia bergegas mengambil es batu untuk dijadikan kompres. Ia mengompres Shintarou dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju dapur, tapi tangan Shintarou menghentikannya, "tidak perlu repot-repot, Sei. Aku hanya demam. Duduklah di sampingku, itu sudah cukup." ujarnya lemah. Ia tersenyum tipis, "aku bukan orang lemah."

Seijuuro tersenyum tipis, lalu mengelus dahi Shintarou lembut, "jangan sok kuat, kau hampir pingsan, dan kau tahu itu." Seijuuro mengambil selimut, lalu membungkus tubuh Shintarou dengan selimut, "tidurlah disini, aku tidak mau tertular demammu." Seijuuro mengecup dahi Shintarou. Shintarou tersenyum tipis, lalu tertidur.

* * *

Mentari mulai terbangun. Kicau burung kembali bercicit riang. Hari ini Shintarou bangun lebih awal. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, mengenakan kacamatanya lalu mengecek buku agenda, untungnya ia libur hari ini, dua minggu yang lalu ia sempat terserang demam karena terlalu semangat bekerja dan mendapat panggilan mendadak saat libur. Mulai hari itu, ia berusaha menjaga kesehatannya baik-baik. Seharusnya ia bisa bersantai, tetapi di hatinya masih ada yang mengganjal, ia belum bisa tenang jika ia belum mengatakannya.

"Selamat pagi, 'alarm bangun pagi'-ku." Sapa Seijuuro, sedikit menyindir. Tentu saja, setiap Shintarou terbangun, pasti selalu Seijuuro ikut terbangun.

Shintarou tersenyum, ia mendekati Seijuuro kemudian memeluknya dan memberi kecupan di bibir Seijuuro, "selamat pagi."

Pagi itu, mereka sarapan seperti biasa. Kali ini Seijuuro yang memasak. Seijuuro dan Shintarou makan dengan tenang, sesekali Seijuuro mengejek Shintarou. Menggodanya sampai-sampai pipinya berubah kemerahan.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi tegang, "Sei, aku harus membicarakan ini padamu, tapi..." Shintarou menggantung kata-katanya, menunggu respon Seijuuro.

"Apa? Katakan saja."

Shintarou menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya pelan, berusaha menenangkan diri, "Aku akan pergi ke sebuah negara yang sedang berperang. Dan yah, aku akan menjadi relawan medis disana," Shintarou membelai pucuk kepala merah Seijuuro, tatapannya berubah sendu, walau ia berusaha tetap tersenyum, "tidak perlu menghubungiku—dan kau memang tidak bisa menghubungiku—Aku harap kau akan bersabar sampai aku bisa kembali."

Mata Seijuuro membulat kaget. Tangannya mengepal. Apa? Relawan medis di daerah perang? Kau bercanda?

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Seijuuro yang berubah sendu, ia berusaha menenangkannya, "Aku pasti kembali, percayalah," Shintarou menenggelamkan tubuh Seijuuro ke dalam dekapannya, "jangan sedih begitu. Memang sejak kapan kau selembek ini? Ingatlah, aku selalu mencintaimu." Shintarou terkekeh.

"Aku membencimu di saat seperti ini, Shintarou." Pemuda berkacamata seketika menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Seijuuro membalas pelukan hangat Shintarou, mendekapnya lebih erat, "kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu dengan sebegitu tenangnya? Kenapa kau bersikap begitu manis saat mengabarkanku hal yang sangat membuatku cemas? Kau curang Shintarou, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku secemas ini, kau tahu? Aku membencimu." ucapnya lirih, suaranya sedikit bergetar, Seijuuro berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Shintarou tidak menyangka reaksi Seijuuro akan seperti ini. Ayolah, Seijuuro itu kuat. Selama bertahun-tahun hidup dengannya, baru kali ini ia melihat Seijuuro yang begitu rapuh. Shintarou menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pundak Seijuuro.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang begitu berat bagi Seijuuro, malam ini, Shintarou akan pergi darinya, entah sampai kapan.

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan menungguku kalau kau tidak ingin kecewa. Ingat jangan hubungi aku, kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa." kalimat itu adalah kalimat perpisahan paling memuakkan yang pernah Seijuuro dengar.

Seijuuro menjawab, "kau egois, aku membencimu." ia menunduk, menutupi tangisnya. Ia mau—dan tidak akan pernah—memperlihatkan tangisnya pada Shintarou.

"Kau juga sama egoisnya denganku. Kalaupun kau membenciku, tapi aku mencintaimu." Shintarou menjawab dengan senyum sumringah, apa-apaan itu? Sebelumnya ia belum pernah sekalipun tersenyum seperti itu. Dan hal itu yang paling membuat hati Seijuuro tersayat. Perubahan temperamen Shintarou secara mendadak itu juga membuat Seijuuro semakin terluka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Penunjuk waktu memberi tahunya jika ia sudah terjaga terlalu lama. Sekarang ini sudah lewat empat jam dari waktu semestinya ia tidur. Pekerjaannya menumpuk, begitu pula rindunya. Ia bangkit dari meja kerjanya, Seijuuro hendak melepas lelahnya dengan membuat teh di dapur. Ia duduk di meja makan, menyesap tehnya dalam diam.

Sudah sekian lama, wujud kekasihnya tak ia lihat. Seijuuro, begitu merindukannya.

Setelah perpisahan yang sangat berat bagi Seijuuro itu, kehidupannya terasa abu-abu. Tidak ada warna yang biasanya membuat harinya terasa indah. Warna itu, hanya bisa diciptakan olehnya...

Midorima Shintarou.

Hari ini sudah hari ulang tahunnya ke sepuluh kali dimana ia tidak merayakannya bersama Shintarou, "sudah sepuluh tahun, eh? Kau mau kembali berapa tahun lagi? Mau menungguku menjadi kakek-kakek, huh? Lucu sekali."

Bawahannya yang tadinya berada di ruang tamu pun segera menghampiri Seijuuro setelah mendengar atasannya itu berbicara sendiri, "Seijuuro-sama, tolong berhenti berbicara sendiri seperti itu, ini sudah dini hari, tidurlah jika memang Anda lelah. Saya bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi." Ah iya, ada Kuroko Tetsuya—bawahannya—yang menemaninya. Walau tidak secara langsung, sih. Kuroko berada disana untuk memberikan berkas-berkas—dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit—yang harus ditandatangani Seijuuro. Kuroko melanjutkan, "Jika Anda seperti itu, Anda hanya akan membuatnya bersedih disan—"

Seijuuro menggebrak meja, "Berhenti menyinggung hal itu! Ia hanya hilang, bukan berarti ia lenyap! Hilang, dia tidak mati! Tidak mungkin!" Seijuuro membentaknya. Tetsuya yang terkejut hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya erat-erat. Takut jika Seijuuro akan murka. Di dalam hati, sebenarnya ia sangat kasihan kepada Seijuuro. Selama ini penantiannya sia-sia—walau sebelumnya Shintarou memperingatkannya untuk tidak menunggunya.

Dan ternyata kalimat itu bermakna sesuatu; Shintarou meminta Seijuuro untuk tidak menunggunya dikarenakan pekerjaan kali ini memang sangat beresiko bagi jiwanya sendiri. Ia sadar, menjadi tenaga medis di daerah perang itu sangat memungkinkan baginya untuk tewas disana. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia lebih peduli pada mereka—yang berada di daerah perang—daripada dirinya sendiri, bahkan Seijuuro.

Yah, bisa dikatakan ia egois. Itu sebabnya Seijuuro amat membencinya sejak awal ia berpamitan—walau pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa membencinya. Tangannya mengepal sangat keras di atas meja tempatnya duduk.

"Maaf, kalau begitu saya akan pulang sekarang, saya akan kembali besok. Saya permisi." Kuroko beranjak keluar dari kediaman Seijuuro.

* * *

.

.

.

_Seijuuro, percayalah padaku. Aku akan kembali—jika bisa, nyatanya tidak. Kau tahu, aku selalu merindukanmu disini. Mencemaskanmu setiap hari. Disini begitu mencekam, kau tahu?_

_._

_Meriam, peluru, dan ledakan berterbangan dimana-mana. Aku benar-benar harus waspada. Pernah, aku nyaris tertembak pasukan musuh, sungguh saat itu aku benar-benar takut harus meninggalkanmu sendiri—walau saat disini pun, aku sudah meninggalkanmu disana sendiri—aku takut tidak bisa pulang. Yah, walau pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa pulang._

_._

_Kumohon, jangan membenciku. Jangan menungguku, jangan bersedih, jangan menangis. Aku tahu sejak awal kau bukan orang kuat seperti yang mereka kira. Maka, percayalah padaku. Aku tahu benar itu permintaan yang egois. Tapi, segalanya berat, pilihan ini berat. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi._

_._

_Dan ingatlah, aku mencintaimu—bahkan sangat—mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa lagi._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Seijuuro terbangun, ah, ia tertidur di meja ia tidur, ia mendengar seseorang berbisik kepadanya. Terlalu lirih, hanya dua kalimat yang bisa ia dengar dengan jelas—

"Dasar, kau dokter yang sangat profesional, ya?" Seijuuro tersenyum kecut, "Kau juga sangat profesional soal berdusta, Shintarou. Apanya yang akan kembali? Kau makan saja kata-katamu itu."

"Kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, benar kan?" Seijuuro tersenyum kecut

—Aku mencintaimu dan sampai berjumpa lagi.

.

.

.

**=END=**

* * *

**A/N: Halo! Saya nampang lagi disini, terimakasih sudah membaca~! **

**Oh iya, maaf ya, saya gak bakat bikin angst jadi maaf kalau kurang dapet feelsnya:')**

**Dan juga ini bikinnya kebut-kebutan. Gak pake edit-editan. Apa adanya(?)**

**.**

**Tinggalkan jejak ya, terimakasih sudah membaca~**


End file.
